Mystery of the Christmas Star
by Bonnie S
Summary: Miracles do happen, but the Royal Family of Arus is about to have a record amount of them for the holidays! Lotor finds his true love! Allura finds her lost baby sister! And Nanny ... Well I've given away enough - don't you think? R&R Plz!
1. 1

**DISCLAIMER :**

VOLTRON AND ITS ELEMENTS ARE OWNED BY WEP.

* * *

Mystery of the Christmas Star

Chapter One

It was the beginning of the Inter-Planetary Holiday Season, and all of the Voltron Force members were on peace missions to different planets as honored guests to open the festivities. It was a better choice than them all going to just one single planet for the normally enjoyable ceremonies. And Allura at last had time alone with her favorite Lion knight.

She had enjoyed each of those six days on planet Sulior with Captain Keith. Although the trip had been one of an official capacity, they had taken to the rest in their normal routine as if it was a mini vacation. All they did was attend various parties, visit the planet's people, and spend some few sweet hours alone. Keith even allowed her to sleep in his bed in the last few nights, a special treat Allura knew would not come along again for a long time.

December 4th had come far too soon for them both. Both admitted that they had not finished their Christmas shopping, and both knew the parties and other celebrations that were ahead of them once home again. At least they still had a four-hour trip ahead of them.

They were supposed to rush home at top speed – in case of attack. But in the six years that the team had been on Arus, there had never been an attack in the holiday seasons. Doom and a large part of the Druel Empire were swamped with electric ion fog. So both decided it was a worthwhile risk to just take a slow and leisurely pace going home.

Neither was aware of the danger that lay just ahead of them.

"So, my dear Captain – since we cannot call this a **_true_** vacation – what do you think was the best of this little unofficial reprieve of our usual obligations?" Allura's smile had not been this cheery and bright in far too long.

Keith had almost forgotten how that warm smile and glimmering blue eyes had always made his story book Princess even more beautiful than she normally was. Her joy was infectious, and Keith hoped that this infection's cure would never be found. It made the often sullen and withdrawn Captain smile and barely stifle a chuckle.

Allura loved the few times alone she had with her beloved personal champion. But, in this moment Keith could never been anymore handsome in her eyes. The all too rare smile on his face was lighting and glimmering in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Would it be improper for me to say that it would have to be your beaming happiness right now?"

This made Allura burst into another roll of sweet to his ears laughter. It also gave her the courage to ask him for a favor she had wished for too long in silence. To drop all the rules of her station with him.

She pulled her legs up into her seat, leaned over towards Keith, and cuddled as close to him as their two seats would allow. "Nanny and Koran aren't near-by, the team are all out on their holiday missions, and we are all in radio blackout until we are back in Arusian airspace – meaning that we won't have any ill-timed interruptions. Keith, if I asked you to forget our titles for a time, so that we are just an ordinary man and woman, would that make you uncomfortable?"

"No. Deep inside, I have wished that were how things really were. Just so I could get a few things off of my chest." That was it – the line was cast and could not be taken back, even if Keith wanted to do that. He knew that the Princess' curiosity would not let that small confession go without further explanation. At least that was what the team Captain was hoping for.

"We're alone now, Keith. I want us to be completely honest with one another. That would be the best of any and all Christmas gifts I have ever received in my life." To add emphasis, Allura gathered enough courage to gently rub his knee.

The warmth of that touch and her words made the decision for Keith. The time had come, even if it was only before her and just for that short trip. He switched over to the autopilot, unknowingly switching an evil circuit.

Once he was freed of the controls, Allura un-expectantly climbed from her seat into his lap with a giggle. She was soon in his embrace with only her lower legs dangling just over her own seat.

Soon they would know the answers to their long held questions. That is if things had gone right. But, the happy couple had no idea there was a bomb on board that had silently been waiting for the autopilot to engage.

One minute later, it exploded. In the shuttle, there was a terrible shaking and the sound of metal being shredded. Before he could help her back to her seat, the couple saw her side of the ship's haul begin to splinter and rip away. Keith only had enough time to pull Allura deeper into his lap and activate the interior shielding before the side of the ship blew out.

Keith shook as the truth dawned on him. Had they remained in propriety, her seated in her place and a respectable distance from him, Keith realized that he wouldn't have been able to save her. That knocked his normally calm nerves a severe blow.

Suddenly a planet was in their path, and the ship was in no shape to maneuver out of the way or into a safe orbit – they were going to crash, and hard. It seemed to be the end of the best loved couple in the universe, but neither was thinking of what might have been. They were only thinking of one another's safety.

"Please dear God, protect my Allura! I don't care if I make it or not, just focus on her. Arus and the team need her. I'm dispensable, but she is a jewel that is often impossible to find. God, please take care of this woman I love so very much." Keith clutched his only love closer to his chest as they began to fall faster.

Allura pulled his arms tighter around her. Not for the security or in an attempt to calm herself, but to guard his life. "Heavenly Creator, I don't care about myself. I am not all that important in the universe. But he is. Keith is too kind and wonderful to lose. I will give up myself without question if he can walk away from this crash with his life. He is so like my father, and Arus needs a man like him to lead it once I am gone. Please, let him live. I love him so much that I cannot think of being without him."

Two hard bounces later the remains of their ship fell into a canyon. The large forward section they were housed in was driven into the hard crust of this unknown planet forty miles like a nail. The impact knock them both unconscious.

Now only a miracle could save them.


	2. 2

**DISCLAIMER :**

VOLTRON AND ITS ELEMENTS ARE OWNED BY WEP.

* * *

Mystery of the Christmas Star

Chapter Two

Allura groaned as she slowly came too. Compared to this horrid crash, her first rough ride in Blue Lion was one of her current smooth flights. At least she didn't feel hurt, but had God ignored her pleas to save Keith and not herself? Shifting her weight gave Allura her answer, as Keith pulled her carefully closer – he was alive and awake.

"Allura, are you alright? Please talk to me. Honey, please wake up. Don't leave me my only love." Keith was barely able to whisper through his frightened tears.

~ That's what he was trying to tell me before! Thank you Creator that he's with me still! Keith loves me! ~ Allura thought to herself, a smile of the purest happiness growing on her face. "I'd never leave you, Keith. I love you more. How long have I been out?"

"Almost two hours. Allie, I thought that I had lost you forever." Keith was quickly choked on his tears. He had never broken down before Allura, but she had come so close to death.

Allura immediately locked her lips to his in a passionate kiss; a kiss that he eagerly returned in kind. Both had longed for this sweet moment so that all thoughts of their predicament or propriety went out of the window fast. All that mattered was what they wanted that moment in time.

Keith eventually broke his lips from hers, earning a moan of disappointment from Allura. She hungrily snuggled into his arms deeper, answered by his hold on her tightening – pulling her closer to his chest. Though they were in the gravest of situations, it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

"Keith, how are we going to get out of this one? Not that I'm not enjoying this in part at the least."

Allura's words made the worried Captain chuckle in spite of the situation. "All that we can do is hope that the others will show up soon. We're over an hour past due, but they'll wait until Lance gets back – and that's not for a little over an hour from now. I just hope that the air lasts that long."

"Can't we dig out? Maybe the air is good enough to breath, and it won't be as cramped."

"Sorry Allie. We went through the crust at least a good fifteen or twenty feet – meaning that there is no digging ourselves out. Beside I'd might have risked that with one of the others, but not with you." Keith gently kissed that top of her head, but this enraged his loved.

Allura sat up in a huff, her eyes hard and lips pouting. "Why not with me? Because I'm a woman and the others are better than me because they're men?"

"Damn it, Allura Kimbal!  Don't you **DARE** think that crap! You are the woman **I LOVE**! The **ONLY** woman I ever want for my wife! That's why I refuse to risk you! I want to make you my wife! That was my Christmas gift to you this year; I was going to pick up your engagement ring today after we got home!" Keith closed eyes, fully expecting a polite reminder of his station and how she could never marry him.

Allura however held surprised tears in her hope-filled eyes. Could it be true – did he really mean it? "Keith, do you mean it? You're not just saying that because there's a chance that we won't make it this time? Please say that you're not just telling me what I want to hear just to make me happy one last time!"

Keith grasped her face in his hands and pulled in for the most intense kiss he had ever dreamed of giving her. He could see that he really did have a chance with this wonderful woman after all. Without contest or denial, Allura wrapped her arms around his neck – intensifying the lock on her lips he already had on her. Again he was the one to break the hold his love held on him.

Allura had tears of fear in her eyes now – fear that he had only been giving her that sweet hope as a last moment of joy. "Please answer me Keith."

"You know that I never lie to my Princess, and wouldn't only tell you something to make you feel good. I still believe that the others are going to rescue us. And I do love you. Even if it is early for Christmas presents, will you marry me my Princess and only love?" Keith smiled as Allura grinned and giggle through her tears.

"Yes, my Champion and dearest love! Yes, **I WILL** marry you! I love you so very much, Keith!" Allura began to excitedly kiss her fiancé's lips again and again.

After a few minutes of enjoying the fact that her now fiancé was holding her tight and softly rocking her in his own happiness to her 'yes', Allura looked up at Keith with worry in her eyes. Reality had settled in her mind, and she knew that time and air were both running out fast for them.

"How long can we survive in here Keith?"

Keith kissed her forehead - that had been on his mind too in their silence. "I set the air system to only blow in this section of the cockpit, and reduced the output level to one quarter. That should stretch it out to nearly ten ours – providing nothing in the environmental circuitry was damaged in the crash. Otherwise, there's no way to know until we run out of oxygen or fuel supply."

Again Allura lapsed into silence. Keith could easily pick up her uneasiness. "The others will be here soon. After all, Lance should be landing at the Castle in the next few minutes. Our being three hours over due, it's a sure bet that he'll be in Red Lion and lead the rest straight to us before he can haze Hunk and Pidge or make some taunting joke about the two of us."

"I believe you Keith. That means we should start making our plans. Like how do we break the news to Nanny and Koran." Allura chuckled, but Keith could see that she was forcing it. She wanted to get their minds off of the impending doom that was looming over their heads.

"I doubt that Koran will have a problem with our engagement. He has always known how much I love you, and have wanted to ask for your hand in marriage. With Nanny, I could ask her one simple question." Keith smiled at that thought, a smile that peaked Allura's curiosity.

"What question Keith?"

Opening his eyes, Keith brushed his fingers down the side of her cheek. "I'd ask her to give me one good reason why we can't get married – outside of my lack of any title. Doubtful that she will be able to think of a single one."

Allura laughed out loud, as she turned so that she could straddle his legs. "I think that you're right on that one. So, when are we going to tie that famous knot?"

"We could always wait for this day next year." Keith winced as his fiancée slapped his collarbones with both of her hands at once.

"Not even! Do you want to jinx our entire marriage? How about this year?"

Keith pulled her close to his chest, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. "That doesn't leave us a-lot of days to choose from. And there are the holiday parties that we're stuck with."

"So one of those parties becomes our wedding instead. Now which one? Not the days before or on Christmas. What's left?" Allura loved how Keith was already assuming his place as her Prince consort and future King.

He really was very much like her father was – strong, brave, constant, and oh so handsome. Keith had stolen her heart away with his arrival on Arus. His dashing smile, his strong and willful introduction of himself, the feel of his first kiss on her hand; Allura couldn't get this man out of her mind. When Sven had to push Keith into actions the young Captain should've called first only in her presence, she dared to hope that her Captain had some kind of feelings for her. Everyday since, her hope had grown to the point of fulfillment that his proposal brought.

"We have all of next week and then part of the following week. But, what day? Seven is a lucky number. Or maybe the ninth, as that was the day that the team and I first met you and Koran." In his eyes Allura could see that Keith's joy was overflowing.

But she had a very special day in her mind. One she had almost planned on since the day she decided without a doubt that she be wed to Keith and no other – only a month after he and the rest of the team became the permanent Lion Knights. "Why not on the fourteenth? It's a special number all its own."

"What is so special about that number, Allura? Seven times two maybe?" Keith really didn't have a clue as to what his lover was aiming at.

"The elevator shaft numbers, Keith! Yours is one and mine is four – fourteen. There are times that you are to be held above me, as that is what your new duties command. But, I never want you behind me, Keith. You are always my equal, forever."

Keith took a stand on this issue. Becoming the King that Allura had always seen in him before. "If I am to be your equal Allura, then you have to be mine as well. But, I'll give in on the date – just to please my future bride."

"Good. See we're already acting like a married couple! Too bad we're stuck in this planet. We could've sneaked a visit to Judge Armistice by now and been home without a soul knowing what really happened." Allura sat there and day dreamed.

Keith knew just where she was going with this one. "I highly doubt that he would refuse our request for him to marry us. Since everyone in the Universe seems to have seen this match coming from nearly day one."

"Nanny would have a fit when she found out! We might have waited for dinner to announce it to the others. And Lance would've owed Pidge some money – he thought that we'd never break with tradition and get married against Nanny's will," Allura giggled.

Keith kissed her lips as he saw what would've happened in his mind's eye. "Nanny would've ordered us to get an annulment. Maybe have forced you to choose the throne and me. I don't want that to happen Allie. If it comes down to you choosing one or the other …"

"I will choose to marry the man of my sweet dream – despite how hard life could get or the shame everyone thinks I would be giving myself! Only if you were to be shamed or court marshaled would I chose to reject you as my husband, Keith." Allura kissed him again.

"If you are willing to give up all that you are used to and have been raised to become – then I should at least do the same, my only love. If you have to choose between the throne and me and decide on me, then I'll risk my commission for you love. Even if that's what we face when we get home as it is.

Allura began to shed tears, "I love you Keith. And I'll stand behind every one of your decisions, so long as you stand behind mine."

"Then it's a deal." Keith kissed her and leaned back in the seat to make his fiancée more comfortable. Then they went on planning their wedding day, of course supposing that Nanny won't make Allura choose between Keith and the throne.

Allura decided that Romelle and their cousin, Victoria, were perfect for her maids of honor. Keith picked Sven and Lance as his best men – Allura commenting on how obvious that decision was for them both. Of course Koran was giving her away, while Hunk and Pidge would be Ushers.

The couple decided to choose two orphans each for their ring bearers and flower girls. Already it seemed that was going to be the toughest choice of all. How to choose only four out of the thousands of orphaned children on Arus.


	3. 3

**DISCLAIMER :**

VOLTRON AND ITS ELEMENTS ARE OWNED BY WEP.

* * *

Mystery of the Christmas Star

Chapter Three

That night, Lance was the last member of the team to make it back to the Castle of Lions – completely oblivious to the problem. "Hey guys! Hey Nanny! Next year I get dibs on planet Rowun! I have never had such a **GREAT** time! What's wrong with the three of you? Where're Keith and Allie?"

"Missing. They haven't reported in, and both were due in three hours ago! Lance, even Lotor is worried about this!" Pidge was nibbling on his bottom lip – clearly meaning that the genius was just playing a joke.

Hunk took over the report. "He's called six times since they missed their arrival time. And I have one of my bad feelings on top of that! Keith and Allie are in trouble – and for once I **_just know_** that Lotor isn't the cause of it."

Long before, Lance learned to trust the big guy's 'feelings'. The sight of Allura's Royal Governess on the verge of tears confirmed that this was in no way a joke. But, before Nanny could say a word, Koran came over the intercom.

"Lance, sorry to have such a bad report for your homecoming. But, Keith and the Princess are missing."

"I know Koran, the others just gave me the details. Any further contact from either them or Lotor?" Lance hated this acting like he could be the natural leader that Keith always was, but he was the team's second-in-command. And that meant he would be in charge until they got Keith and the Princess back again.

Koran could hear it in Lance's voice. "Lotor is calling right now. Do you want to take it?"

"I better. Hunk feels that Lotor doesn't have a connection in this, so we'll give Lotor the benefit of that grace. I'm on my way to the control room."

In minutes, Lance was looking at his enemy in a different light. Lotor's face showed how worried he was, in some ways proving that Hunk's notion was right – so far at least. "Hey Lotor. Do you have info about all of this?"

"I just received a report of some uncharted planet, where the debris trail leads to. If they survived the crash, then they're buried very deep in the planet's crust. I would've went in myself, but the gravitational pull is too great for any of my ships, and is why the ship is as far down as it is."

Lance didn't like the sound of that. "Just how deep are we talking about, Lotor?"

"About forty miles down. Haggar has found a series of caves that will take us down to the depth, but time is running out." Lotor rubbed his temples.

Lance wondered just how long he could actually trust Lotor. There had never been any love lost between the two of them. But, from his body language and voice, Lance could tell that the strain was obviously getting to the guy. It was only because this guy loved Allura, in some fashion, that Lance dared to hope that the guy was actually trying to help them, and not get them all killed.

Inside Red Lion's pilot prayed that he wasn't making the wrong choice in trusting their seemingly former enemy. "We'll meet you at these coordinates. You can ride down with me in Red Lion. Haggar too, if there's no problem with that. Lance out."

Before the screen had turned black, Lance could see that his words had stunned Lotor. Turning around, that same look was on the face of the others. No one had dared to guess that Lance would ever take the step that he had just made.

"What choice do we have? If he hadn't gave us the directions it would've taken us hours to find them! And without Haggar's help we would need days – maybe even weeks – to get to them! We don't have that luxury of time!"

Koran laid a hand on Lance's shoulder. "You don't have to explain your actions, Lance. It's just that you have never trusted Lotor before, and we half expected some show of that in you. Keith was wise in naming you his second."

That struck deep in Lance. Since Sven was wounded and left the team, he hated being second-in-command. He had never taken it seriously, and did all he could to make Keith choose another for the job. But the guy stood by him, and did all he could think of to whip Lance into shape to lead the team if it came down to it.

It looked like now he was stuck with the job long before he felt that he deserved it. No, he had to keep a positive out look! Not just for himself, but for everyone else.

Lance knew that he had to make everyone work a little harder than they all believed they were able to. Though he doubted that he could do it as well as Keith could, Lance knew that he had to do it as well as Keith could, Lance knew that he had to do his own best and pray that it would be enough.

Sven and Romelle had arrived an hour after Keith and Allura went missing. Originally they were there to enjoy the holidays and visit with their old friends. Now, it became an emergency. Romelle looked over at her only love.

"I knew that there was a reason for the two of us showing up early. Looks like my feeling was right this time, Sven. The team might need you there, and I'll be safe here in the Castle. You go on with them. Besides, Blue only allows two people to pilot her – Allura and you."

Sven smiled over at his lady. Romelle was right of course. But, he still felt like he had no right to take Allura's place in that Lion. Lance saw right through his old friend and knew exactly what was on is mind. "I don't think that was an invitation from Romelle, bud! Besides we'll need all the help we can get on this one. And we'll need a cooler head as leader than me, so …"

"You're not getting out of **YOUR** duties that easily, Lance. I have my own responsibilities on this mission, which does not including leading! Keith chose you as his second after I had to leave **_and_** had very good reasons to do so, or else he wouldn't have named you as my successor. Now's the time to prove that he was right in trusting you with that job, Lance."

Lance looked at the floor. "I don't think that he chose the right guy for this job. Why not Pidge or Hunk? I'm not cut out to lead!"

"Pidge is too young and inexperienced. Hunk is too sensitive. You have the nerve and strength that makes a great leader. Do you know that?" Sven rested a hand on Lance's shoulder. It was time for the truth to come out. "I got that straight from Keith himself, the night before he announced his choice – he called me and got my input. I doubted that you were the right choice, but Keith told me – word for word – all that I just told you."

Lance stared at his old friend, "Keith really believes that?"

Sven smiled and nodded at the gawking pilot; Keith had been held as a role model of all Lance thought that he himself would never be. Now, knowing that Keith didn't despise him, Lance found the courage to try. Quickly, the team – Sven included – was in their Lions and on their way to the rendezvous point.


	4. 4

**DISCLAIMER :**

VOLTRON AND ITS ELEMENTS ARE OWNED BY WEP.

* * *

Mystery of the Christmas Star

Chapter Four

Lotor's ship was the only one there when the Lion team arrived. Well that meant so far that he was telling them the truth. Lance prayed with all of his heart that somehow the guy was there to help them. By then, Keith and Allura were four hours overdue.

Inside Lance was hoping that the pair was all right, and able to make it until help could arrive. He was also hoping that Keith wouldn't kill him for getting help from Lotor. "Lance to Lotor … you ready for this rescue?"

"You know that I am. There's one thing I wasn't able to tell you before you ended the call. This planet can't be found by normal tracking." Lotor's voice told Lance that the guy was worried.

Lance swallowed his first reaction – to scream at Lotor a split-second before opening fire on his ship with everything Red Lion had. "How about explaining just how we're to find them."

According to Lotor, normal sensors couldn't detect the strange planet – nor would its coordinates stay in any computer file for more than a second. It was almost as if it was not really there. This insubstantial effect was spread across the debris field and all communication wavelengths.

The ships had been trailing an unusual star that had caught their attentions. It had been moving as a sort of beacon, but their instruments showed that it was a true star of an unusual size. It eventually led them to an uncharted planet with gravitational pulls of variable strengths all at once. That made all landing attempts impossible, but the crew was able to discern from the trail of wreckage that it was the missing ship, and they had detected two fair life signs.

Once the ships left the area to report their find to Lotor, the tracking data was lost. Lotor was surprised by the report, since he was about to order the ships to search for Keith and Allura's ship. It seemed that the star was the only way to get to the couple.

"Looks like we have to wait for this odd star. I know that this looks like a set up on my part, but I swear that this is the truth."

"Lotor, I know you're not setting us up. After all, you're not **_that_** good of an actor. And if you were up to something, Hunk would've known it." Lance grinned at the face on his monitor.

Then Pidge interrupted, "well I think that our pace star has just arrived everyone."

He was right! It was the size of the Star of Bethlehem, and was moving and changing the intensity of its light in urgency. The star seemed to know that time was running out and fast for their friends.

Lance's orders sounded as if they came from someone else. After all, Lance hated leading, and was never this strong in his decisions before! "Alright everyone, let's get this rescue underway! Team flank around Lotor's ship, just in case old Zarcon shows up. Time to go!"

As they followed the star, Lance thought back to his visit to that little orphanage on planet Rowun. To that little boy who called him his hero. To that song the kids had sung to him, not just another average holiday song – a song for one of the top five heroes of that group house. Lance recognized it immediately; it was old and from Earth, maybe from that Kenny Rogers guy.

'_… if you can trust when trust is broken, and forgive along the way … then a light will light your way._' At least it seemed that was happening before them now.

Lance had been able to set aside his personal doubts about Lotor, and trusted the guy – despite all of the times he had proved that Lotor had been lying in times before. What's more was that Lance was able to somehow forgive Lotor of those past mistakes, a big step for the strongest grudge holder on the team.

Now this star showed up to lead them all to Keith and Allura.


	5. 5

**DISCLAIMER :**

VOLTRON AND ITS ELEMENTS ARE OWNED BY WEP.

* * *

Mystery of the Christmas Star

Chapter Five

As time passed without any sign of the others, keeping reality away was becoming more and more difficult. Planning their wedding day had kept the danger from the couple's minds. That is until the alarms went off in full force!

Keith switched the sound off and checked the gauges. Shortly his face showed the truth – his worse fear had hit at last. "We're out of fuel, and the oxygen has been leaking somewhere. The air in the cabin and these emergency masks are all that's left. Snuggle closer love, because it's going to get cold fast."

"How long have we been here, Keith? Maybe the others are close by." Allura was trying to keep her thoughts positive, but she could already feel the cold leaking in around them.

*****************************************************************

 It had only been four and a half hours, but the team was nowhere near the couple. It was going to be another half-hour just to find the planet.

Lance docked in Lotor's ship, picking up both Lotor and Haggar. The fact that Red Lion wasn't pitching a fit at this made Lance wonder. Red never liked anyone in her outside of her pilot – whether or not Lance was in her.

The gravitational pulls were worse than what had first been reported. Two landing attempts failed – forcing the team back into an orbit. Pidge was doing all he could to figure it out, but the team was no closer to helping their friends than before.

Ten minutes later Pidge had the answer to what was going on – but it was not good news. Various gravitational pulls were covering the planet's surface very much like wind shears on any other planet. Which meant that the team would have to find a window between the pulls.

But, then Pidge detected there were four large churning gravitational pulls centered just East of Keith and Allura's position – the force was equal to four category five hurricanes hitting all around the same spot. Meaning that the group would have to land at another area.

Even if they were to do that, the force of these pulls effected to the surface level. They couldn't just land and walk over to the crash site! At the rate the storms were moving, they weren't going to clear for another six or seven hours!

Keith and Allura's life signs were already beginning to show the couple was in trouble. The cabin temp was dropping and the air level was running low. They wouldn't be able to wait much longer!

Haggar began to search the cave from orbit with her crystal. Being this close would make it easier and more accurate. Still it was going to take time. Their friends were not going to make it much longer.

*****************************************************************

"Keith, I'm cold and afraid. Remember how I wanted to make this trip all by myself? That would've been a stupid idea." Allura tried to not complain, but things were bad. She could see it in her love's eyes.

Keith wrapped his coat around her, followed by his arms in a tight embrace. "That should help you keep warmer. Do you think that I would ever let you off on a diplomatic mission on your own? Even if you had pitched a fit, I would've been here."

Allura softly whimpered against his chest, this was quickly becoming too much for her. "It's so hard to breath. We're not going to make it, I know that now."

"We have to keep believing. It's all that we can do, my love. The air is thinning out, that's why you're having a hard time breathing." Keith was frustrated, a sound in his voice easily remembered from the days he was training her in martial arts.

"Do you want me to stop talking? I will …" Allura started to say, but then Keith cut her off.

"No love. Keep right on talking. You're right; time is running out. And if the team isn't already here, then there's little chance that they'll be able to rescue us. I'm sorry … I should've kept on piloting rather than try proposing to you."

Allura sat straight up on his lap and dropped his coat, losing the little heat that had held her warm. "Prince Consort Keith … I don't know you by anything else. Anyway, I do **NOT** want to hear that from you ever again! Had you not allowed our titles to be dropped and made a try for my hand in marriage, where would I be now? Dead – sucked out into space!"

That's all Keith would let her get out. Before Allura could say more, he had his lips molded over her own. He didn't want to remember just how close he had come to losing her. Both had finally accepted what seemed to be their deaths – in each other's arms.

"Did you have to use my title in this life? I could've done without that."

This brought a weak chuckle out of Allura. Her love was facing that there was little hope of seeing their friends again. "Improperly, but that was the best I could do. I don't know your full name. Besides, I'd like to hear it once before we leave this life – though this wasn't how I meant it by dying in each others arms when I wrote it in my diary."

Keith looked at her in shock. "Exactly how long have you been planning our marriage?"

"Since the third month after you and the boys walked into my home and pledged to protect me and my people. But, I fell in love with you just before Koran introduced me to you and the others."

"Aaron Robert Falton," Keith whispered before softly kissing her cheek.

Allura looked into his brown eyes. They were serious, but glazed as well – she could easily see that they would not have much time together in this world. "What did you say?"

His smile was shaky, and his breathing labored. But, Keith still spoke so strong that it inspired her to be happy about the death that would soon claim them both. "Keith Aaron Robert Falton; it's my full name. You said that you wanted to hear my title properly. My last gift to you, my only love."

"Prince Consort Keith Aaron Robert Falton and Crown Princess Allura Josette Nicole Falton. If only we could hear that announced to our people, the cheers they would give at that," she softly smiled as she settled comfortably in his last embrace.

Keith could feel himself start to slip away. "Yeah. Josette?"

"My mother adored an old Earth program called 'Dark Shadows'. Josette was her favorite of all its characters. I feel so strange." And Allura did – as if she wasn't quite real.

"It's our bodies giving up our souls. Not much longer now. A last kiss in this life my love?" Keith's eyes were beginning to fail; he could just barely see her face. All around them was darkness

Quickly they kissed their final deep kiss, which made them both heave for breath because of the little air in the cabin. A few minutes later Keith became still and limp. Allura knew that she was alone with his corpse.

Instead of being disgusted of frightened, Allura was happy. Her love wasn't suffering any longer, and she was sure that she would soon be joining him in the afterlife. She settled against his cold chest with a soft smile on her face.

"I'll be with you soon, Keith. We'll be together where it is warm – forever. I'm a little scared love, it's getting dark all around me. At least I'm beginning to warm up."

Allura knew that she sounded like a mad woman. But, she just had to keep talking – she was scared that Keith would give up and go on home without her. She thought that if she kept talking to his spirit, he would wait for her. The last thing Allura wanted was to die completely alone.

*****************************************************************

Pidge had remained in orbit to keep a look out on the planet's weather patterns, and to monitor what was happening. Then all hell hit! "Pidge to Lance! Where are you guys? Keith just went flat line, and Allura is close to flat lining herself!"

"We still have four kilometers between us and them! Any chance of you getting to them faster?" This had turned into the worse of possibilities!

Lance didn't mind taking up the job of leading this rescue mission – but, there was **NO** way he was ready to turn it into a recovery mission and then take up the leadership of the Lion Force! This was just the wrong time of the year to lose either of them, much less both on the same day!

Pidge didn't have very good news for them. "No. The grav storms are still too strong. Just try to hurry, there is still a chance too … strike that! Allura just went flat line! Hurry guys! At best we only have minutes to bring them back!"

But, there was no way to hurry any faster than they were. The way was treacherous, and they were already pushing the safety factor to its limits. Lance quickly realized why Keith had chosen him for the position of second. Hunk was shaking and needed to be pushed and encouraged all of the way. While Pidge was in tears over the mikes.


	6. 6

**DISCLAIMER :**

VOLTRON AND ITS ELEMENTS ARE OWNED BY WEP.

* * *

Mystery of the Christmas Star

Chapter Six

Allura was getting so light headed, and the darkness was engulfing her faster now. Yet, it wasn't scaring her at all now. If anything she was happier than she had been in a long time. She rested her head on Keith's dead chest heavier as her eyes closed one last time.

Again she was warm, and it was easier to breath. Then she heard a voice that had once been stilled forever – it was her Keith. "Time to wake up, love. Are you ready to go home yet?"

"Oh Keith, you waited for me! Yes, let's go home – together." Allura gratefully took his extended hand, and stood to her full height – as if she had not been in the wreckage.

Turning slightly, Allura was startled to see that she was still sitting in Keith lap in the cramped shuttle seat. From behind her, she felt Keith wrap one of his arms around her in an embrace. "Those were only our shells, my love. You didn't have to talk to me at your end. I would wait forever to go home at last with you on my arm."

"Let's go home, Keith" Allura smiled with such joy as she looked up at his all the more handsome face.

All around them seemed to be a tunnel that was covered with string after string of Christmas tree lights – each a different color. At the end they kept moving towards was a bright, warm light. Neither had ever been this happy in their lives. They spoke to each other as they made their way to that beautiful light, both knowing exactly where they were going.

Keith squeezed her shoulders slightly in his happiness. "I wonder who will be waiting for us when we make it to the pearly gates. I hope my folks are there – you're going to love them."

"This is so wonderful, Keith! You've never met my mother or baby sister."

"What sister Allura? Why didn't I ever hear about her before?" Keith lifted his love's chin to look into her shimmering blue eyes.

"My sister Lauren was kidnapped as a baby, I was only five and she was two. It hurt too much to talk about it, so I never told you or the others. Keith, look! It's my parents!" Allura squealed in the last.

At this Keith clearly saw the familiar figure of King Alfor, with a lady stand beside him and a group of children giggling and playing around them – maybe eight or ten in all, then again it could've really been more.

Three kids – two girls and a little boy – ran to the new couple with faces that begged to be picked up and cuddled. A few more steps and Keith saw two familiar people as well, his own parents! The kids got down and ran back with the others, who were going back into the light.

"Hi mom, hi dad. I missed you both more than words can say." Keith broke down into tears, but they seemed to vanish as soon as his eyes made them – along with the aching in his heart.

"My boy, a great Captain and now a Prince Consort on top of that. I am so very proud of you, son!" General John William Falton hugged Keith tight.

A beautiful woman kissed Keith's cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck next. Gail Falton was just as her now grown son remembered her. "We have heard you every time you thought of us, my baby. And yes, Allura is a wonderful young woman – why else would we and her parents do all that is allowed to bring the two of you together?"

"Really? I never knew." Keith saw his fiancée had come to his side. The light from Heaven bathing her into a beauty he never suspected was in his beloved – the image of her was soft and gleaming. "Allura, these are my parents."

 "I know my love. My parents want to have a talk with you, and I'd like to get to know my in-laws." 

Keith nodded, and then walked over to King Alfor and his Queen, Deanna. In is own mind; Keith wondered if they would blame him for not saving Allura. Then that strong and gentle voice Keith remembered broke into is thoughts. "Keith, if Allura wasn't meant to be here with you then she would still be alive."

"Yes sir. It is an honor to at last meet you Queen Deanna. Allura has told me much about you." Keith wasn't sure how to act or what to say to them.

"And she has told us all that she thinks of you, my son. We chose you to care for our daughter because of how you handled her so long ago. I'll bet that you think she has forgotten the sweet little boy who saved her life when she was nine and he was eleven." Queen Deanna smiled and hugged Keith.

Keith blushed. He himself had almost forgotten that snowy camping trip his dad took him on – the last trip they were to ever have together. He had gone to gather more firewood, and had heard a girl sobbing. Dropping the wood, he checked the girl all over to make sure that she wasn't hurt.

Keith remembered how cute Allura was as a child; big blue eyes that made his heart melt and golden curls that glistened with melted snow. She had gotten lost, was scared of the woods at night, and just wanted to be with her father. Allura was only in a heavy sweater and jeans – defiantly **NOT** prepared for a night in the woods.

He gave her his winter coat, zipping it up and tying on the hood himself. When she found the candies he had in the pockets, Keith gave her one. It still surprised him how she insisted on help carrying the wood back to the camp he was sharing with his father.

They had fun that night – singing songs, telling stories, and laughing. When they settled down to sleep, Keith was going to sit up listening for anyone calling out for her. But, Allura insisted on them sharing his sleeping bag so that neither of them would catch cold. He liked holding her close – it was as if he had found a piece of himself in her.

The next day they ran into the King and Nanny as they were heading back to the Royal retreat to begin the search for the missing Princess once again. Only twice since had Keith seen Allura _that_ happy, and both times were when he was coming back to her after coming close to dieing.

Keith came back from his memories when his parents came over to the meeting with Allura in between them. His father had that old 'ya gotta be kidding' grin on. "You know that we held back those memories from both their minds, Deanna. After all, they had to make these decisions on their own."

"I remember it all now Keith. That was the first time I was ever given a candy by anyone other than Nanny or Father." Allura grabbed a hold of his chest as she snuggled happily in the arms of her true love.

"And now we'll be together forever." Keith kissed the top of her head and smiled.

Queen Deanna worriedly gazed at her children. "But son, do you really want to go on to judgment now? You both are so young, but the choice **_is_** yours."

A young woman walked over to them, one that neither Keith nor Allura knew. But, it was obvious that she knew the couple very well. "My son still needs the two of you to continue on the right path. He has risked all that he had with his father just to find the two of you, hoping that you can help his new love. Lotor can be a good man, with her and the two of you aiding him – but, she will find it hard to keep him without the two of you."

"You are Lotor's mother! I'll bet he misses you terribly." Allura gasped out. She remembered what it was like after losing her mother, and then her father later on. At least her father was a good man, unlike Zarcon.

That beautiful woman merely nodded and smiled at the couple. And, yet she wasn't the only one who needed the pair to live. The trio of children that they had cuddled with when they first arrived came back from the light once again. One little boy spoke up for the others. "And what about us? We haven't even had a chance to live yet."

"Who are the three of you? Where are your parents?" Allura asked as she picked up the outspoken boy. All three children giggled at her question with the innocence of youth.

Alfor rested a hand on Keith and then Allura's shoulders, his smile beaming with joy and pride. "They are the children you would have in your first pregnancy. Before the two of you make up your minds, I think that you should see what is happening back where you have come from."

"But, what about sissy? Can't I see Lauren?" Allura's face fell as she rested her son in her mother's arms. Somehow it felt like she wasn't going to be coming back here for a time.

Deanna called out to them as they left with Alfor, "she was not here to greet you because she is not here. She is still alive, and could use her big sister very soon! We hear you whenever you think of us, my babies! Take care of each other and my grandbabies!"

"And tell my son how proud I am of his change. That I miss him as much as he misses me! That I hear his every thought of me!" Lotor's mother called out last.


	7. 7

**DISCLAIMER :**

VOLTRON AND ITS ELEMENTS ARE OWNED BY WEP.

* * *

Mystery of the Christmas Star

Chapter Seven

It took another two minutes, and breaking all of the safety regulations, to get the team and equipment to the point in the wall Haggar said she was sure led to the wreckage. Lance had held the group together so far, but Keith made it all look easier than it really was! The Lion rebel now held a new point of view of his commanding officer – if he could only have the chance to tell him so.

_"Lance, I'm right here. Now do you understand why I chose you over the others?"_  Keith tried to squeeze his friend's shoulder, but his hand went through Lance as if the guy wasn't even there!

Looking over at Alfor, Keith almost understood what was happening, but couldn't put it into words. Alfor's face was pained, for he too went through all of this – the time to say good-bye or return (if one is given that option). _"You are only here to see, not interact son. This is the man who will take your place?"_

_"Yeah dad. This is Lance, he's Red's pilot."_ Keith's voice choked slightly. He never thought he could miss the hothead this much.

"Come on, we're almost through! Pidge, any good news?" Lance was grasping at any straw he could get right then.

Pidge was still crying, "their brain waves are crashing! If you don't get them in the stw's soon, there's no hope!"

Lance wasn't ready to take that for an answer. "How about their body temps? Are they low enough to give us more time?"

_"Good thinking, Lance! Find every chance and use it! Looks like he'll do just fine."_ Keith was so proud of his friend that the rest was a blur.

However, Allura was looking all around. She saw what was happening. _"Keith, there's Lotor and Haggar – working **WITH** our team? Poor Pidge and Hunk are so upset."_

_"Lotor helped to lead the Lion team to the two of you. Now see, they've broken through the rock and metal to you."_ King Alfor softly directed the two of them.

Lance crawled in and tried to pull Allura out, but Keith's corpse had a death hold on her body. "Come on buddy, it's me and the team! We're gonna take care of you guys, so give me some help here!"

Keith could see that Lance was nearing his breaking point. Reaching out to touch his own hand, Keith and Allura both noticed that they were only able to touch their own bodies. After a split second of that, Keith pulled back and his dead body released Allura's _"It felt like I was being drawn back into my body."_

_"That is how the two of you would return to life. See they are doing all they can to rescue the two of you. These people must really care for you both."_ Alfor pointed his hand towards the team.

Pidge chirped in excitedly. "Lance! It's Keith – his brain activity just jumped up again! I don't know what you did a minute ago, but keep it up!"

"I was talking to him. Lotor start talking to Allura, it might bring her back too! Hunk let's start getting these two out of here!" Lance's heart began to race as fast as his mind. He once again began to hope, even over those annoying flat tones showing that the couple's heart rates were non-existent.

Lotor bent over as Sven fastened Allura into the stw. Tears were bathing his face. "Allura, please don't go. I know a young woman who needs your help, but you have to come back to us for it to work."

_"Your wrong Lance, it happened because Keith touched his own dead hand. Love, we have to give them some kind of hope for now – and this way we can still return if we decide to."_ Allura softly touched the face of her shell, and pulled back as quickly as Keith had.

"Lotor, keep it up! Allura's brain waves have picked back up! There's still a chance!" Pidge blurted out in his happiness.

The scene suddenly blurred before their eyes. When it cleared again, Keith and Allura saw the doctors frantically doing all they could to resuscitate the couple. The crying from down the hall was so loud that neither Keith nor Allura could ignore it. 

_"When the living think of the dead, we always hear them."_ Alfor gently explained it to his children.

The three of them willed themselves to the waiting room. Haggar said something about waiting in the hall for some news, but she smiled at Keith and Allura as if she could see them clearly. It was as if the old witch knew that the couple was standing there. The couple decided that couldn't be, so they stood there listening to everyone's thoughts.

Lance sat right next to the door, his eyes shut to keep from crying. His thoughts shook Keith to the core.  "**Keith, I don't think that I can do your job man! You make it look so easy. Allie we need you both! The two of you are what keeps us all from falling completely apart!**"

Lotor was in one corner by himself. His thoughts showed the desperation in his heart – he had really changed. "**Allura, please don't leave. You were the first person to treat me like a friend. I have been the world's worse fool to turn my back on your offers of help and friendship then; I know that now. Keith, this world still needs you both. I'd personally make sure you had the chance to marry Allura, if the two of you would only come back!"**

**"He did all that he could to save my little girl. The computer showed that. He pulled her from her seat in the nick of time, gave her his jacket to keep her warm, and sat her where the cold was last to take effect. All are proof that he has earned her hand in marriage. If I could only tell them that, I know that they would return!"** Nanny was weeping to herself as she rocked in her chair beside a wearier than normal looking Koran. He was wondering if the planet could survive after losing its best beloved hero and Princess in the same day.

Pidge and Hunk were praying their hearts out with Sven and Romelle. Allura showed Keith a feeling she had caught off of Romelle – the young woman was with child! They both heard Sven regret that he wouldn't be able to give the couple his and Romelle's surprise; that he and Romelle had eloped a few weeks before.

Keith and Allura smiled when Sven thought about how he and Romelle were going to ask the two of them to be the child's godparents. And then they could sense a little thought. The child had understood all her parents had told her about Keith and Allura. She was begging them not to leave her all alone in a world without them!

All over the Castle of Lions and Arus prayers and thoughts were being offered for the saving of Keith and Allura. How could they ignore the requests of their dearest friends and people as well?

Turning to the old King, they could see that they didn't have to tell Alfor their decision – he just knew. It hurt to lose his daughter again, but he also knew that she was with a man who loved her as much as she loved him. "_Since you both wish to return, we had better return you to your bodies quickly._"

Walking into the hall, they notice that Haggar was still smiling at them. The truth became so clear in the couple's minds at the sight of that knowing gleam in her eyes. "_She can see and hear all of us!_" Allura gasped.

Haggar nodded, with a tear in her eyes. She had to take a couple of breaths to keep from crying, but was smiling so brightly. She knew that the pair she fought to save was returning to them all, and that they had forgiven both her and Lotor for the past.

"_Haggar, tell the rest that we're on our way back! And tell Lance that I think he did a pretty good job of taking my place this time. That he just needs a few more missions this strenuous to polish himself – but he's as good a leader as I was at his rank. And tell Lotor that he has a really sweet mom watching over him, who misses him._" Keith spoke quickly, as he felt that he wasn't able to stop – his body was pulling him back.

Allura had that same feeling, but had to say something to help prove Haggar's words were true to the others. "_Tell Lotor that he knows I'd help his friend even without his promise to Keith. And tell Romelle and Sven that we're hurt we missed their wedding, but we're honored that they'd choose us for their daughter's godparents! And tell Nanny that we're holding her to that bargain of hers!_"

Allura giggled with joy as she and Keith were pulled back into the infirmary.


	8. 8

**DISCLAIMER :**

VOLTRON AND ITS ELEMENTS ARE OWNED BY WEP.

* * *

Mystery of the Christmas Star

Chapter Eight

As Haggar slowly walked back into the room she grabbed the attentions of all around her. At first there was a collective fear that it had all been for nothing, but the smile on her face gave a hope that it was otherwise. Everyone surrounded her.

"Do you all know why I really left this room?" She wasn't sure how to tell the others what had just happened.

Lotor still looked at the floor. "To wait for the doctors. Did we fail?" Inside he was really asking if he himself had failed.

"The doctors haven't come out yet. I left to give Keith and Allura time to visit with all of you. So, they could decide whether to stay or cross over." Haggar could see that none of them believed her.

Lance spoke out first, as he returned to his seat. "You're just trying to give us some hope. I blew it as team leader, and it cost them their lives!"

He hated himself so badly that Keith's unusual message became clear to Haggar. She had to remember exactly how the guy had said it. "Then why would Keith ask me to tell you … that you did a pretty good job of taking his place this time? A few more strenuous missions like this one will polish you – but you're as good a leader as he was at your rank."

That silenced Lance! She could see that they were more opened to her words. "Keith said that they have decided to come back! He told me that your mom is sweet and watching over you, Lotor."

Lotor choked on his tears, he had lost that woman when he was a young child. Always he wondered if she still looked at what he was doing. At last he had an answer. "**I love you mommy. Thanks for helping us get these two back!"**

"Allura said that she would help your friend even without your promise to Keith. Though you won't have to keep that vow, Lotor. As Nanny thought of a bargain that would keep Keith and Allura here – Allura told me that they are going to hold you to it, Nanny. So, what is that bargain, as if I don't already know." Haggar grinned at the old woman, who was staring at her in shock. What was that saying, about taking care what one wishes for?

Nanny's eyes flooded with tears. She didn't care about anything right then. The old woman believed Haggar's words – which meant that Keith and Allura were going to make it. A deal is a deal.

"I thought that if I could tell them that I would allow them to marry that they would come back. And I will keep that promise too!"

"Keith was going to propose to Allura as his Christmas gift to her this year! I'd better keep my promise to him. I'll be back soon everyone!" Lance sputtered and then rushed out of the room.

"And for the two of you," Haggar looked directly to Sven and Romelle. "They are hurt that they missed your wedding. But, they are honored to be chosen to be your daughter's godparents."

This had the team in shock! That their friends didn't invite any of them, and had not told anyone that they were having a baby!

But, Sven and Romelle weren't in shock of being found out. It was too early to determine their unborn baby's sex, and now they knew they were having a little girl! There was no way that Haggar could've made all of it up – Keith and Allura had to have talked to her!


	9. 9

**DISCLAIMER :**

VOLTRON AND ITS ELEMENTS ARE OWNED BY WEP.

* * *

Mystery of the Christmas Star

Chapter Nine

Dr. Gorma had rushed from dead body to the other for over two hours, but there was nothing left that he could try to save them. He had pronounced them both dead, but didn't have the heart to give the bad news to the rest of the Castle. In fact, every member of the medical team was detained until he was ready to go face the people in the waiting room.

None of them could believe that it was over, and their Princess and her personal champion were dead. But, on two tables in the triage room was the proof – two corpses. This was going to be the worse holiday season Arus had ever faced in years, since the lost of Alfor or his Queen before that.

Young Rebecca was the newest nurse at the medical wing. She felt honored to be allowed in the resuscitations at first. But, now she couldn't help feeling that maybe she had done something wrong that had caused their deaths. "Dr. Gorma?"

He was still seated at his desk. The death certificates had been filled out five minutes earlier, but he just didn't have the heart to sign them. Looking up at the young woman, he could see exactly what was on her mind – and on all of those involved.

"Rebecca, you didn't kill them. They were clinical before they got back here. They were just under too long. At least they were together when they perished. It was as close as being together as this life would've allowed them to be."

Rebecca looked at the doctor in shock, "they really were in love with one another? I always thought that it was just a rumor I just wanted to be true, because they made such a wonderful couple."

Gorma tossed his pen to the desk. Inside he knew it would take him time to ever get the courage to sign those papers. He sat back and looked at the shaken woman before him.

He believed that she would've been a good friend to the Princess – if poor Rebecca had only been given the chance to know Allura. "They were deeply in love, young lady. Never forget that, and maybe they will be together in the next life. I'm going to allow everyone the time to say his or her goodbyes before we give our report to Koran. I think that you should be the first, as you never got to meet them in life."

"I don't think so. I'm the last person brought here, so I should go last. Everyone else knew them better than I did." She was looking down at the floor in an attempt to hide her tears, though she knew that it wasn't working.

"That is the very reason you should go first - because you never got to know either of them. Go on girl, and I'll come in to do the last vitals check in a little while."

Rebecca knew that he had done those nearly ten minutes before. Gorma was hoping for a holiday miracle, but those were only found on telemonitors this time of year – not in real life. The favorite couple of Arus was dead, and had been so for over two hours.

She pulled the sheets back from their faces. It was so strange just how peaceful both of them appeared to be. Perhaps the doctor was right, and they were together at last. "Hello your majesty … Captain. I am so sorry that I failed to bring the two of you back. I never got to meet either of you in life, that's why I was so excited that Dr. Gorma had accepted my application to work here."

Rebecca swallowed hard; she just couldn't cope with this awful tragedy. "Please come back. We all need you both here on Arus. You're both the most loved people on this planet! I've heard people wishing that you would be allowed to wed, because you are so wonderful together. Captain, so many people think that you are so like King Alfor. They all think that you would be just as wise and kind as he had been – and that you are that only one who is perfect for our Princess. Princess, you know personally all of the horrible things Arus has lived through – please don't make us face another heartache."

At first she thought that the slight movements in each of their chests was just her over-active imagination. But, then came the high-pitched wheezing. Could it be? Could they still be fighting for their lives? Do miracles really come true?

Without a word to anyone, the young nurse switched the medical beds back on. The loud hum of this quickly grabbed the attentions of the rest of the staff. Before any of them could bellow at her nerve, there was a small ping from each machine! After a moment's silence, a ping from both again! Heart rhythms!

A moment of shock later, Rebecca went back to work. Before anyone made a move, she had the oxygen back on. The warming cycle was restored to minimum levels and set to rise as the doctor had first ordered hours earlier. And before she could break down, Rebecca realized the one thing she forgot to do.

"Doctor Gorma! They're alive! Hurry, both have pulses and their blood pressures are rising – along with their temperatures!"

*****************************************************************

Keith and Allura were only able to see Haggar nod in agreement. There was a brilliant light, and then the sense of hitting a wall. Then came back their bodies' sense of touch.

The couple could feel every touch the doctors were doing in order to save their lives. Those weren't too bad. It was the feeling of their bodies re-warming and the soft tissue injuries from the impact of the crash. That was what eventually sent them both back into unconsciousness. 

For a second, dieing didn't seem so bad. Where they had been, neither had felt any pain or sadness. However, there were too many people who wanted them both back.

Before they blacked out from their pain, Allura and Keith opened their eyes almost at the same time. Never in all of the time that they had known him had they seen Dr. Gorma crying because someone decided to wake up!

Each asked for the other before slipping into dreams after being assured that the other was well.


	10. 10

**DISCLAIMER :**

VOLTRON AND ITS ELEMENTS ARE OWNED BY WEP.

* * *

Mystery of the Christmas Star

Chapter Ten

Allura rolled onto her side to find that she was lying beside someone. Opening her eyes, she saw her fiancé smiling down on her. When Keith caressed her cheek with his fingers, she knew that she wasn't dreaming. The morning sunlight filtered through the curtains and shimmered on his handsome face.

"Good morning. How did we get in the same bed?" She snuggled up to her love until her head was resting on his chest.

Keith chuckled softly as he gave her a gentle squeeze. "Nanny ordered that we were to be in **our bed before we awoke. She was doting on us when I woke up about an hour ago."**

"**_OUR_ bed?" Allura looked all around her, and shortly noticed that this wasn't her or Keith's room – they were in the Royal Bedchamber, what had once been her parent's room (****_only_ occupied by the planet's reigning King and Queen).**

"Yes love, she is going to let us get married. It seems that the cockpit recorder was still going as we slipped away, so they know all of our wedding plans – including that we want our day to be next Tuesday." Keith chuckled as his bride-to-be smiled and grabbed a hold of him tighter in her happiness.

Allura giggled at it all. She would at last be with the man she felt was every bit her equal. "I love you, Keith. And I won't leave you – till death comes for us again."

Keith brushed a stray hair from his lover's eyes. "Do you know how close we came to not being rescued?"

Allura shook her head. Keith explained that the doctor literally had the pen hovering over their death certificates when Gorma's newest nurse saw them come back after they had died. And then he explained that the planet they slammed into had prevented a second bomb from going off.

What was worse, no ship could track the planet's coordinates. The teams had followed an unusual star, before it vanished above their crash site. According to Lance, the planet disappeared once the team was safely away with the couple on board – as well as the voice recorders. That's when the remnants of the couple's ship exploded.

"We really were part of some kind of miracle, weren't we Keith?" Allura worriedly looked up into his strong brown ones. His smile calming her fears of what might have been. "Yeah. Oh, Lance brought me this. He and I agreed that if I wasn't able to get this that he would."

Opening a small box, Allura was half shocked to find a diamond ring inside. Keith pulled it out and slid it on her left ring finger – it fit perfectly. "That is if you are still interested in marrying a mere Captain."

Allura playfully slapped Keith's chest, before planting a kiss in the same spot. "I will have no one else at my side, Keith. That is if you can handle a spoiled Princess for a wife, Keith. As well as all of the hassles of becoming King that go along with her."

"I would thank you kindly to not make fun of my future wife! **My Princess is far from being spoiled, and the hassles that she brings are fine with me – so long as I have her at my side." Keith winked at his beloved. Allura's eyes misted as she hungrily devoured his lips in the deepest kiss she had yet gave him.**

A knock at the door brought the couple back into reality. It was a visibly nervous Lotor; he wasn't sure how they felt towards him. "How are you two today?"

"Lotor, you can come in you know. We heard your mom and our dads' explanations, and we saw your actions. I know that you have changed. Now get in here and tell us about this new girl-friend of yours!" Keith grinned his 'got ya' smile at their former enemy.

Lotor straggled into the room, in shock from what he had just heard. "How do you know about Emily?"

"Your mom told us. So, why does she need my help?" Allura smiled as the man sat beside Keith on the bed – obviously numb from surprise. She sat up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and a friendly hug.

*****************************************************************

At the end of November, Lotor was going over reports from his spies. In the middle of the papers was a note:

_Prince Lotor,_

_Get off of Doom now! King Zarcon has ordered your death. It is to be a public assassination that he can blame on the Voltron Force! _

_For the sake of your life – go right now! If you confront him, you will be killed on sight!_

_                                                   Rynok___

Rynok was his most trusted of spies, so Lotor took the man's advice. In less than an hour, he was disguised and out of the Castle. He was able to commandeer a bartering ship, but was under heavy fire not too much later.

It was a good ship, since it got him all the way to Earth. But, that was as far as it could go. It crashed in a mountain near a small town. He was thrown from the wreckage, or else he would've burned to death.

It was a colder than normal night, and he was in the lower edge of the highest elevation. His injuries prevented him escaping. But an hour later, before Zarcon's troops could get to him, a young woman found Lotor.

She had four companions, all of whom she had to beg and plead into helping her. Then Lotor slipped into unconsciousness.

Lotor next woke up on a somewhat comfortable bed in a small studio apartment – if it could be called that. It had no walls separating the different parts of the place, but it was about the size of two small rooms put together. 

He was in a small amount of pain, not half as much as he had been after the crash. It was early in the morning and he could hear someone in the room, but it hurt too much to move.

"Hey, you're awake! How are you feeling, Lotor?"

"Aching all over. Why have you save me? That sack of shit I called a father have some bounty on my head?"

Her blue eyes darkened with worry. She pushed locks of brown hair off of her shoulder as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "No. You were hurt, probably in danger, and were in no shape to care for yourself. Looks like you're coming down with a cold now too. I'll ask the doctor to come by when I get back from work. Is there anything in particular that you like to eat?"

"Anything without poison in it." He snapped hoarsely before turning his face from the beautiful terran female, who had to swallow a tear at it.

She bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I'll be back on my lunch break. Maybe I can find something nice at the store. I moved the bookrack closer; it should be in arms reach now. Sorry, but a telemonitor is a luxury item for me right now. I'll be back by no later than 12:45. Please don't do anything to hurt yourself between now and then. Bye."

Another kissed cheek later, and she was off. Lotor drifted back into sleep, only to wake at about eleven in pain. As luck would have it, the woman returned moments later – early, with what sounded like a lot of bags.

"Hey Lotor. We were let out early, so I thought that I'd get a little shopping in before getting back. Oh no!"

His pain was showing in his face, no matter how hard he fought against it. The woman grabbed his arm, and stuck him with a needle. A few moments later, he was feeling better.

As the days passed he discovered a lot about this woman. Her name was Emily Heavner, and she had an unusual past.

One night before Christmas, when she was a young child, a man named Randy Heavner brought her home as a gift to his mother, Joyce – a granddaughter. With his past record for violence and drinking, she doubted his story of an orphanage closing and needing to find the girl a home – but with most places closed or bombed out, she had no way of disproving it either.

Seeing that the child had a bracelet with strange writing on it, she hid it for the girl – telling Randy that she had sold it for food. Years later he was killed in an accident, which didn't sadden the girls too much.

Emily's adopted grandmother raised her until the old woman died two years prior. Emily was working on a holiday play – even though she had a rare blood disease that Lotor's father had caused.

Everyday Lotor listened to Emily read her lines out loud – she was the understudy for one of the main characters, along with all of the other parts she could be forced with. She taught him kindness, and would even rest at his side once his ribs had healed – that is when she did rest. For a seriously ill woman, she had amazing energy. Some nights he would actually have to force her to lay down.

The very thought of her made him smile. When he came back to where he was, Keith and Allura were nodding in complete agreement – Lotor was certainly in love.

"I asked her to be my wife. She agreed, so getting her well is important – since she's running out of time and fast. All she has ever wanted was to find her true family, and now it is all the more important. See she needs a blood sample from a close relative – preferably a sibling – to rebuild her genetic code, which is deteriorating fast." Lotor couldn't look at his new friends any longer. It was impossible to hide his tears of fear, frustration, loneliness without his Emily, and worry that they wouldn't find her family in time.

Keith finished what Lotor was obviously saying, "The doctors can cure Emily, but not without the family line. And with so many planets that she could be originally from, along with her time running out, makes this worse than looking for a needle in a haystack."

Lotor only nodded. To the future King and Queen of Arus, Lotor was sincere and desperate. This couldn't be a product of a mere coincidence. It had the feeling of another holiday miracle. But, could such a thing happen in the same Royal Family twice in the same year? And if it was possible, what was the next miracle going to be?

"I'd like to meet this Emily. After all she made so major a change in our friend, right my love?" Keith kissed his fiancée's cheek.

Allura lightly blushed, "I agree. Besides, I could use a trip without landing in the middle of a planet!"

"The play she's in is tonight. I think it has something to do with some carol?" Lotor smiled at them, hope blazing in his tired eyes.

Keith couldn't believe his ears! "A Christmas Carol? That's my favorite of all holiday shows! Jeff and I used to watch it on the telemonitor every year as kids. But, I've never seen it performed live before."

"And I have never heard of it before. As long as we all go together, with the team, I highly doubt that Nanny will have a problem with it." Allura beamed as she hugged both men tightly.

At first Nanny didn't like it, but she finally gave in when Lotor explained what was happening. Lotor had no problem getting them seats in the balcony, that way they wouldn't be noticed until after the show. In the seat next to him were two-dozen white ice roses – only found on Arus. He told them that they were Emily's favorite.


	11. 11

**DISCLAIMER :**

VOLTRON AND ITS ELEMENTS ARE OWNED BY WEP.

* * *

Mystery of the Christmas Star

Chapter Eleven

Backstage was chaotic to say the least. Three of the performers had yet to arrive, and the curtain was due to rise in ten minutes! Emily was ready to doze off any minute, making it all the worse. She could tell that her illness was getting worse, but the show had to go on. 

She had to help move the scenery for the first scene into position, help others with their costumes, clean or touch up many of the actors' make-up and hair, and get herself ready to perform if called on.

"Em! I need you to do the opening lines because Bob's not here!" Ray, the director, looked as ragged as she was beginning to feel.

"Fine. Helen and Danny aren't here yet either – and before you ask, no one has any idea where they are!"

The poor guy didn't look like he could take another blow. This was an important event for this town that just could not be postponed! When Shelby came back stage in such a rush, everyone was expecting the worse. "Emily! Guess who made it!"

"Lotor's here? Oh good, he's never seen or heard of this show!" The truth was that she was just happy that her love was there. If she didn't make it through the night, at least she could be with him as she went on to be with her adopted grandmother and whatever family she had on the other side.

Shelby wasn't through yet. "Everyone! You might want to hear this! Lotor hasn't come alone. The Voltron Force and the Arusian Royal Family are with him tonight! From what I understand, Princess Allura has never seen the program in her life. And Captain Keith has never seen it performed live!"

"Okay people … that means this time it's for keeps! Let's show them just what this show is all about! Now head for opening marks, and let's get this show on the road!" Ray seemed to have gotten a needed boost of adrenaline at the news. To be honest, Emily did too.

She didn't care who Lotor had brought with him. Though he had heard her rehearsing her lines again and again, this was the first time she would be performing it for her love in full costume. Quickly she went to Bob's mark, took a breath, and stepped into character just as the curtains rose.

"Charles Dickens wrote his Christmas ghost story in 1843. In its preface, the author told his readers that he wanted to raise the Ghost of an idea and wished for his tale to haunt their houses pleasantly. Well it has now for nearly three centuries! Now we wish to bring that same story to life before you tonight. May it warm all of your hearts, and maybe teach some cold hearts what could be waiting for them if they are not careful." With that Emily left the stage, and the narrator took over.

Once out of sight, Emily had to lean on the wall to keep from hitting the floor. Everything was spinning around her. No! She had to keep going, if only this one last night.

Before she could say a word, Emily felt herself being dragged off. Next thing she knew she was in the chair before the mirror in her dressing room. Good 'ol Shelby had seen what happened and got her out of sight before they could be caught.

"Where are your meds? I hate it when you push yourself this far!"

Emily knew that her friend was being just that – a friend. But the time had come to face the awful truth. "I brought my last five – they're in my purse. Shelby, I think that it will take them all to get me through tonight. The last few symptoms have begun to hit me – and hard."

"Don't talk crazy like that. You're going to be fine." Shelby stuck in the needle and administered the amber solution. It eased Emily's dizziness, but the sensation of spinning remained in her head.

"I'm not talking crazy, I'm just facing the truth. There's no way Lotor can find my family in time now." Emily would've gone on, but there was a soft knocking at the door.

It didn't surprise either girl when Ray popped in. "Helen and Danny just called in sick on the same call. To tell the truth, it sounds more like they're both nursing matching hangovers. Think you can cover their parts?"

"Let's see. Pull off the part I have read for at almost _every_ rehearsal. And then motion around as the silent Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come? Easy. Let me take a dose of my medication, and then I'll head over to costumes and make-up/hair." Emily was trying to portray a convincing 'I'm just fine' – a part she could just barely manage to pull off.

Ray pulled Shelby off to the side and whispered to her, "the second she starts to falter, you tell me."

At first, Shelby wanted to speak up right then and there. But, something told her to wait it out. Her friend was taking a second dose of medicine less than two minutes after she herself had given the first. Maybe Emily wasn't talking crazy after all, and the end really was near.


	12. 12

**DISCLAIMER :**

VOLTRON AND ITS ELEMENTS ARE OWNED BY WEP.

* * *

Mystery of the Christmas Star

Chapter Twelve

Minutes later, just as Emily was about to move into the scene as Belle Fezziwig, an obviously drunk Helen and Danny showed up at Emily's dressing room door to talk with Ray.

"I'm ready to go! Get my dress off of the troop's tramp, and show me to my mark!"

"Yeah, the beauty that made her namesake fade away should be the one going on. Not some trailer trash bimbo!" This made them both breakdown into giggles.

Ray however was not amused in the least. "Emily, go to your mark while I take care of these two **unemployed actors."**

"There is no way that ugly little peasant is going to take my place! There's a real Princess in the audience, and now Lotor will see the beauty he should've gone with from the start." Helen barred Emily from the door with her body.

"Your only problem with me is that Lotor chose me over you! I was in the hall the night you tried to seduce him. He told you bluntly to remove your hands from him, because his heart belonged to me! And, when you tried to 'change his mind', he shoved you away." Emily could feel her blood start to boil.

When Danny reached for the back of Emily's costume, Ray shoved the man onto the small couch against the wall. Then he dragged Helen by the arm until she was seated next to her cohort. "Em, please go on to your mark. Like I said before, I'll take care of these two." 

A moment before the scene began, she saw that the pair being carried off by security – both gagged and tied up with rope! It took everything Emily had to not giggle at the sight of it.

Still the sick woman's secret was out. Gloria, the head make-up artist, noticed that Emily was worn to near nothing. The actress only needed a light coating of make-up to make her look more alive. This was quickly reported to Ray, who told Emily to not worry about the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come part when he walked in on her taking her third dose before the irritants showed up yet again.

*****************************************************************

Once Belle left the scene, Lotor wanted to slip down the balcony exit to the backstage area and snuggle with his true love. But, when he last talked of not finishing the show, Emily begged him to watch the entire performance. It was an interesting tale, but all around him could see that Lotor wished it would hurry to the end already. Emily had to be a very special person to have this kind of hold on their friend.

Beside him, Allura was absorbed in the play – especially with Emily. The Princess of Arus was so amazed by the young woman's performance and appearance.

Allura remembered well how she had looked after Alfor and his Queen died. The future Queen of Arus wondered just how the make-up mistress had made Emily's character look so realistic.

Keith was enjoying the show too. Seeing it live was better than on a telemonitor any day! He had noticed that some woman named Helen had the role of Belle. Obviously, Emily was put in at the last minute. To be able to pull off the part with such professionalism had to be a hallmark to Emily's career.

* * *

I know – short. But I have had very few reviews for this fic, and way too many classes to finish. Hope this will help. Any guesses on Emily's past? You will all love that twist!

Please leave any contributions in the little box.

        ************************

        *       THE LITTLE           *

        *                                            *

        *                 BOX                  *

        *                                            *

        ************************


	13. 13

**DISCLAIMER :**

VOLTRON AND ITS ELEMENTS ARE OWNED BY WEP.

* * *

Mystery of the Christmas Star

Chapter Thirteen

Emily was removing her make-up, when Ray came in. "Hi Em. What are you up to?"

"Getting ready for the Third Ghost mark. I figured that I should take this make-up off, and make it easier for Margie to clean the costume." Emily was barely aware of anything happening around her.

"I told you to forget about that part. Bob finally showed up while you were on stage. It seems that his car had a flat. He has agreed to take the part, so you relax – Lord knows that you deserve it more than the rest of us."

Before anymore could be said, Helen and Danny showed up with a gang of reporters. With her hypodermic needles lying on the table – four empty and one full – this didn't look very good for Emily. Helen wanted revenge, and it seemed that she had it.

Helen grinned evilly as Danny pronounced clearly to the reporters, "see it's just like we told you. Ms. Emily Heavner is a known drug addict."

"And she was put in my place, just because I was late due to the weather." Helen was at least accomplished in playing the role of the innocent victim.

Ol' Ray wasn't about to stand for it – not in one of his productions! "And it's not like these people can't smell you're two's combined breath. It's enough to drive off a herd of buffalo! You're just trying to hurt Emily's good reputation."

"Like any girl who boards and takes care of an enemy can be seen as having a good reputation. Look at the needles! Four of the five are empty," Helen pouted.

Emily grabbed a hold of Ray's arm to force herself into a standing position. The cheering outside told them all that the performance was nearly over, and the curtain calls would shortly begin. But, none of them cared about that.

"Helen is just out to get back at me. I was asked to read her lines at nearly every rehearsal, and take her place tonight. All because she couldn't stay sober enough to do one show. If she had been a little more considerate of the others in our cast, there might have only been one empty needle tonight. See, I'm dying." Emily didn't care who knew anymore. After tonight, she wouldn't be here for people like Helen and Danny to push around.

A man shot his hand up, "Ms. Heavner? Richard McSalster of the Daily Gazette. What is it that you are dying from?"

After swallowing, Emily decided that the truth had to all come out. Damn Helen and Danny for forcing this on her! "I lived in a little town called Joston Flats the night that Zarcon sprayed Florida with the heavy bio-toxin called Hab-Guhmuh, which causes Chandal Syndrome. This causes red blood cells to literally shred in the blood stream at ever increasing rates. Stress intensifies this effect.

"I was playing on the front porch that early evening; and though my adopted grandmother dragged me inside at the start of the attack – we were both infected. She died two years ago. Now I'm starting to suffer the final symptoms of the disease."

And then up went another hand, "Kyle Thompson from the Alliance Star. Ms. Heavner, if you knew the danger before tonight's performance, why did you put yourself at such risk?"

"Because I had little chance of finding a blood match when I was first diagnosed two days after the attack. That hope has shrunk to nothing in the past few years. A man with a known alcohol addiction and criminal background supposedly adopted me. It has always been suspected that I was kidnapped at a young age, and most orphanage records have been lost or destroyed in the war with Zarcon. There's no way of finding my family or home world with so many yet to have been searched."

Another hand shot up, without a name or a paper. "Who's this enemy you were suppose to have helped? Ms. Heavner?"

They all began to call out her name, but Emily barely heard them. She could feel that the end was coming, and very fast. Ray saw it too and ended the press conference. "Can't you all see that Emily is tired? Hank, get these two drunks out of here and move the cast party to the backstage area surrounding Emily's dressing room."

Ray quickly shut the door and helped Emily back into her dressing chair. Ten minutes later, when someone announced that Emily couldn't make it to the curtain call due to illness, Lotor and the others went into a panic. He grabbed the roses, and then showed the team a shortcut to the backstage area that avoided the crowds.

Once they got backstage, they spotted the press – all of who were waiting for a glimpse of Allura and her fiancé. Keith barely had time to nudge Lotor towards the dressing rooms before the team was swamped.

Lotor knock on the door with Emily's name on the star, so proud of his love's performance. He was ushered into the room by Ray. The worried former Prince lingered by the door while Ray handed Emily the roses. "Hey Em, look what just came for you."

"White Ice Roses! They have to be from Lotor. He knows that these are my favorite, and was on Arus – the only place to find them." At first Emily had looked half-dead. But, the surge of joy those flowers returned some of the life to her beautiful face.

"That's not all you have recently arrived from Arus," Lotor whispered softly as he came forward.

Emily rushed from the chair and into her love's arms. "Lotor! I thought that you were going to go off with your friends and then meet up with me later."

"I want to be with you. How bad is it?" He stared down on her in worry. Lotor felt that Emily's temperature was high. It could've been from the stage, or her excitement of seeing him again – though something told Lotor that it was neither of them.

Emily snuggled into his arms, "let's not think about that. I just want to enjoy the rest of the night with you, my only love."

As another knock came to the door, Lotor realized that even Emily knew that she was in the disease's final stage. He carried her back to her chair as Ray let the team in. "Look who else is here, Em."

"Wow, I've never met a real Princess before." She sighed as she saw Allura and the team walk in. When she tried to settle in a more comfortable position, Emily accidentally knocked her purse off of the table, her keys rolled out of the pocket to the floor. Allura noticed something shinning on the key chain – it couldn't be what she thought she saw!

"I'll get them," Allura volunteered and was bent over grabbing the purse and keys just as Emily whispered hoarsely, "I can get them."

But, that was all that Emily was able to get out. She fainted into Lotor's loving arms. Emily was at death's door – a place that Allura and Keith had found themselves only two days earlier.

Allura was in shock when the light hit that gold chain and charm. Frantically, she searched her purse for her own – they were identical! Lotor was gently shaking Emily, "Emily, hang on. Please, don't go! Not yet, we're so close to finding your family!"

"Lotor, we **have found her family – and her name isn't Emily, it's Lauren! Our Aunt Orla had these bracelets specially made for only my baby sister and myself. Lauren, please hold on!" Allura blurted through her frightened tears.**

Keith finally understood what their families had meant. Lotor did need their help – to save Allura's baby sister!

Keith and Lotor hurriedly created the serum – using Allura's blood as a blueprint for Lauren's body to repair itself. Allura held tight to her sister's limp body. For a moment, Lauren opened her eyes and smiled up at Allura. "I'm not alone anymore? You'll stay with me sissy?"

"Always. You've not been alone a day in your life, Lauren. Mom and Dad have watched out for you for years now. Please hold on sissy. I'm sorry I didn't take better care of you – I should've fought that jerk off." Allura had for years held that guilt in her heart – that she escaped and Lauren had been taken.

Lauren smiled and chocked a giggle. "You weren't supposed to go then. See you soon sissy."

Then her body went still and grew heavy in Allura's arms. Remembering how it felt when Keith died, Allura knew that the fight was over – and that they had lost.

Lotor wasn't ready to give up. He injected the serum into Lauren's vein and then hoped that the slight heartbeat she had would be enough.

Lauren grimaced twice. Her heartbeat soon turned into a slight murmur. Before long it and Lauren were gone – they had lost.

* * *

Do you really think I would leave ya guys like that? Only one miracle? No, way – but Lauren does deserve to see her folks again, right? And maybe a little more?


	14. 14

Wow! My first update. Yes, dear readers, I have not died. I am on off again on again hyatius until I get a new computer. So, enjoy my updates as they come along.

* * *

DISCLAIMER :

VOLTRON AND ITS ELEMENTS ARE OWNED BY WEP.

* * *

Mystery of the Christmas Star

Chapter Fourteen

Lauren felt someone helping her to stand. It was a strange feeling, as if she was waking up for the very first time. Turning she saw Allura holding tight to her as all in the room and backstage cried. A mist filtered in, quickly obliterating the young Princess' view of the situatthat flooded Lauren's eyes disappeared the second that they left her eyes. "I told you that I would find a way to get you home. It just took me a little longer than you were hoping for. Now, there are two people that you have wanted to see for so long - they're here, so we had to bring you across this one time."

Lauren saw a man and woman had walked over to them. Both had an air of authority and confidence. They were so familiar ... who? A split second later, Lauren remembered all on her own. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Nervously Lauren found her way into Queen Laurelle's arms. "Oh my baby girl. Soon you will be home again, but I had to hold you one more time - until we27s eyes disappeared the second that they left her eyes. "I told you that I would find a way to get you home. It just took me a little longer than you were hoping for. Now, there are two people that you have wanted to see for so long - they're here, so we had to bring you across this one time."

Lauren saw a man and woman had walked over to them. Both had an air of authority and confidence. They were so familiar ... who? A split second later, Lauren remembered all on her own. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Nervously Lauren found her way into Queen Laurelle's arms. "Oh my baby girl. Soon you will be home again, but I had to hold you one more time - until we are reunited again."

"We are proud of you our little darling, and will always be proud of you. Every time you called out to us, we were there. And we will always be there, whenever you need us." Alfor whispered into his youngest child's ear as he wrapped his arms around his wife and child.

Lauren had never felt so loved and happy as she did at that moment. Then she remembered his love. "Mommy ... daddy, I can't stay. Lotor needs me. I know that he was bad once upon a time, but I love him so much! And he really has changed."

King Alfor chuckled with a warm smile on his face. "We know precious one. That's why we helped the two of you remain together. Don't take it wrong, the choice of becoming each other's love belonged and was decided by the two of you. But, to help you find him, and for him to acknowledge the danger which drove him from Doom to you - in all of that we helped."

"Tell him that I am so very proud of him. And that I will watch over the two of you, and the family I see coming from you as well, until you are with us here. Now, I think that it is time for you to return to your love - my new daughter." Katherine hugged Lauren tight, before the Princess' body summoned her back to the land of the living.

All were in tears at the death of Allura's baby sister. Lauren had accomplished so much in so little time. But, Zarcon had snuffed her light out without laying a hand on her.

Suddenly, her hand twitched in Allura's. Was it a sign?

A loud gasp of air later, Lauren's eyes were open! She had come back!

"I got to hug mom and dad. You were right sissy, they've been with me for as long as I have needed them." The tears finally fell from Lauren's eyes and over her bright and beautiful smile. "Lotor?"

He had knelt there in complete shock. His love was alive! Without a word, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight against his chest.

Lauren smiled up at him, "Katherine is so very proud of you, my love. And she has promised to keep watch over us, and the family she sees us having, until we join them on the other side."

"I love you Lauren, with all that is in me. I swear, I will not follow the old path you pulled me from. I was going to wait for Christmas day, but I came so close to not giving you this ..."

Keith and Allura smiled knowingly at one another. But, Allura's smile brightened all the more when Keith mouthed the words "double ceremony". Lotor and Lauren were completely lost within their moment, so neither saw what their sibs were planning.

Lotor pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket, he had never been this nervous in his life. "Lauren, I love you. And I don't want to imagine what would've become of me if you hadn't become the biggest part of my life. I'm asking, will you please marry me?"

"You know that I will! I knew that long ago. I was just waiting for you to decide that for yourself."

Allura spoke up loud and clear, "And since we now have a double wedding to plan, it looks like we're not getting married until after New Year's. I will hear no arguments. Lauren and I have not done anything together since we were very young - we are doing this together!"

"Fine. Boy, she's still as bossy as when we were kids. I guess that some things never change!" Lauren pouted in Lotor's arms. Both men just chuckled.

Keith grabbed a hold of Allura, before his soon to be wife went mental on his future sister-in-law. "Fine, how about January fifth?"

"I'll clear my calendar. You ever thought for a moment that we'd end up as brothers-in-law, Keith?" Lotor chuckled.

Keith gave his old enemy a dirty look. "Never in a million millenniums! But, it's better than having you as an enemy. But, you had better be good to my little sister - or I'm the first you will be dealing with ..."

Allura shook a threatening fist, "... he means after me! And I don't think you want me to get medieval on your rear end!"

Lotor busted out laughing. "I refuse to comment on that. I will not have Lauren tossing me into the doghouse before we can even make it to the ceremony!"

That rolled the laughter all through the room and party outside.

* * *

Tada! My first update since hurricane Charlie! Probably not what everyone was hoping/expecting but I am working hard on the next fic to be updated people. I am in the middle of two writing intensive classes and nearing my finals for this semester. Add on the crap I am going through with FEMA and my neighbors, along with trying to get a new home. Please, understand all. 

In fact, how about giving me an idea of what you would like to see updated next? Fic with the most votes is the next to be updated.

Want your fic updated? Then leave a little suggestion in the little box below. ALL FLAMES WILL BE MET BY MY BLAZING SWORD AND MY WAND. THESE WILL BE USED TO TOAST MARSHMELLOWS AND CHESTNUTS NOW THAT THEY ARE COMING INTO SEASON.


End file.
